


pray this game never ends

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Making Out, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (like if you squint), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sugawara's Duality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: « seven minutes aren’t barely enough for all the things i want to do. »
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Kudos: 76





	pray this game never ends

**Author's Note:**

> in love with baby sugawara even though he doesn't nearly get enough screentime/panel time but it's okay, furudate just knows he would be too powerful otherwise and haikyuu isn't about him. 
> 
> not gonna lie this has been in my ongoing drafts for years. literal years. so yeah i finally finished writing it, sorta. 
> 
> day 6 : dry humping (prompt list by @ lotsoffandomimagines on tumblr)

« seven minutes !! »

chirps noya when closing the door behind you and your handsome crush.

your handsome, very proper, very shy crush who probably never played seven minutes in heaven before. (sometimes you’re lowkey convinced that this boy is a virgin, that he never even kissed before because he seems so pure, but soon reason that there’s _no way_ a man so beautiful and popular never got some).

you can only begin to sigh, prepared to face seven minutes of embarrassment, when you’re more or less roughly pushed against the wall of the suddenly too small closet.

« seven minutes aren’t barely enough for all the things i want to do. »

he whispers, face so close to yours that his breath falls on your lips. your heart starts to race. suga’s voice sounds different. low. teasing. promising.

his lips crash against yours without further warning, and you don’t even think of fighting his tongue from slipping in your mouth and seeking yours.

definitely _not_ the development you expected, but not at all an unpleasant one. your arms wrap around his neck, and you press yourself against him to show him that you _want_ this.

you hear him chuckle, uncharacteristically low and his lips feather the lobe of your ear while his hands lead your hips flush against his.

« you _really_ do want me to take you against the wall huh... never would’ve thought you were the type. »

wait. hold on a minute. how does he even know that you want that ? has he over-heard you talk about this with your friends ? did your friends tell him ?

no. they wouldn’t. kei isn’t the type —he can be an ass, sure, but not to this point— and yams... well the baby boy would die of embarrassment before he could even blurt out anything about your sexual fantasies.

how suga came to know about your preferences doesn’t matter though, what matters is what’s happening in the moment. you two, pressed against each other in a closed space for the next six minutes. you smile.

« never would’ve thought you to be up for it, but here we are. »

his lips find yours again, kissing you with a passion you didn’t know he could conjure. maybe it’s because of his looks, or how sweet he is on a daily basis, but you tend to only see him as gentle and pure and _an angel_.

he isn’t though, you discover, much to your delight. his hands are already under your clothes, fully intending to make the most out of his time with you.

you moan in his mouth when his hands roam over your breast, nipple already perky. he barely did anything yet and you are _this_ turned on ? is it the knowledge all your friends are right out ? the shot of tequila you just had ? the duality of your upperclassman ?

« naughty. » he says, and you honestly don’t know if he is referring to your obvious impatience or your lack of underwear.

« that’s honestly on you. i wouldn’t be such a mess if you weren’t so... attractive. »

your own hands slip under his shirt, following the outline of his finely chiseled abs — you’ve never made out with an athlete before (but then again your type is sweet gentle boys, the ones that usually don’t work out), and sugawara definitely is a treat.

« _fuck me_ , i would willingly damn myself for some light and enough time to rip this shirt off you. »

« i assure you that the feeling is very much mutual. »

the hand on your ass squeezes your skin and you can’t help but try to bring him closer by the belt.

you don’t nearly have enough time for anything more than a make out session, and you’re not sure what would happen after. best case scenario ? you’re not awkward about it and agree to not talk about tonight ever again. _this is just a game_. a pleasant one. but a game.

and you’ll enjoy playing to the end. you are swift to unbuckle his belt, and pull the zipper of his jeans down, just wanting a chance to reach inside his pants.

you gently grab his _erection_ over his boxers and stroke, earning a low groan you feel vibrate against your lips as you kiss his neck.

« and you dare call me naughty when you’re hard from just kissing and touching me ? »

« aren’t you just as aroused though ? » he asks, shameless. one hands slide between your legs, fingers rubbing against your underwear. « you’re so wet and ready, i could take you right now. »

that’s what you both want, and painfully so. he is still touching you through your soaked panties and it’s getting hard not to ask him to just do it.

you lead his hand away, hook a leg around his waist and bring him against you, his hardness pressing against your clothed core. you both strangle sounds of pleasure with another kiss.

this was meant to tease him, but it seems like you are the most needy out of you two. you’re the one who starts grinding first until he pull his underwear down, grabs your hips and rubs his warm length directly over your underwear.

you curse, eyes closed and face buried against his shoulder. this feels _so_ good you could easily get off on the friction alone, but it also makes you want him further.

really, all he had to do was pull your underwear to the side and just put it in. it would feel better for him too.

but it would be a bad idea, definitely, so you’re content with just this, dry humping him and praying you’ll get release before the end of those seven minutes.

it’s getting harder to keep your voice in check and the hums turn into moans under his touch and his kisses.

« _senpai..._ » you plead when one hand go back to play with your breasts.

« that’s not my name. »

« sugawara-senpai. »

« try again. »

« ... _koushi_. »

you feel the tingling of embarrassment on your probably already crimson cheeks. it’s the first time you’ve called him by his first name to his face.

he smiles, you feel it when he pecks your lips, gentle as he praises you. you’re a good girl.

his fingers pinch your hardened bud and you cry out in slight discomfort but you also chant his name in delight, loud enough for your friends to hear, head buried in the crook of his neck and fingernails scratching his nape, pulling on his hair as your legs shake around him.

« i wish i could see you right now. you must be stunning. »

he presses you harder against the door, holding you up completely. he is almost there, too. he keeps grinding his throbbing erection against your soaked underwear.

« i don’t mind if you come on me, » you manage between whimpers. « i need a change of clothes anyway. »

and thank god this is your place because though everyone knows what’s happening in the closet, you don’t want to have to talk about it just now.

« are you sure ? » he asks, as breathless as you are.

« yeah. »

you’re about to pull him in another kiss when a loud bang makes you jump in surprise. you’re positive sugawara has bumped into the brooms and tripped over the laundry detergent. you reach a hand to help him stay steady as the door opens, revealing tsukishima in a too bright light. you frown. tanaka and noya were the ones supposed to do that.

you both rush to fix your appearances, still looking very much indecent. kei _did_ walk in on you making out and he is oddly casual about it (but also, disgusted because he is allergic to all affections if it’s not yamaguchi’s).

« someone _had_ to interrupt and yet no onereally wanted to. » he explains.

« and you just couldn’t help but be an ass and volunteer ? we were busy. » and now you’re _frustrated._

« we could all hear that, yeah, but the game is the game and i’m sure you’ll find an _actual_ room to get disgusting with you boyfriend here. »

« he’s not — » you fall quiet in front of your bitch of a best friend and huff. « follow me. »

you grab a very silent, very blushing koushi by the wrist and lead him straight to your room, slamming the door behind you.

you waste no time in pushing him on the bed, slipping your dress over your head.

« now i finally get to take your clothes off. »


End file.
